Impossible
by Lastande Sarie
Summary: JoBro turned Camp Rock fan fic...Her dad always said Connect Three wasn’t the type allowed in the house. After Hailey meets the brothers she finds out he’s got it all wrong. Her best friend despises them, though. Can things get any more impossible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Those are not the kind of boys I would let into _my_ house."

Her dad's statement broke through Hailey's concentration on her book, and she looked up from her seat on the recliner. Her dad was settled on the couch, remote in hand, watching something on TV. Hailey followed his stare with a puzzled expression, and realized that he was watching some kind of celebrity gossip entertainment program. She scrunched up her nose. Celebrity gossip was basically the lowest thing on her list of things she cared about. Still, in an effort to engage her father in conversation, she asked, "Who is it?"

"Some boy band," was his short response. "But look at them," he motioned to the TV with the hand holding the remote. "The girls are falling all over them and they are just eating it up. Look how conceited they are. They don't have any respect for the girls and they don't even seem to care about their fans."

Hailey refrained from rolling her eyes. She hadn't meant to get her dad started on a rant.

"Even the reporters are saying that they refused to sign autographs or take pictures because they were 'too busy.'" Her dad made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "These guys need to get a life." He faded away into indiscernible mumblings.

"Yeah…well, you can't always believe everything you hear," Hailey responded lightly, already turning back to her book.

"You can when you hear it on TV like that!" he retorted, obviously annoyed with these guys. "The program could get sued for slander otherwise. These guys are just stuck up celebrity snobs who have no respect for their fans or average people. I would never support people like that – or allow my family to support them." Some more mumbling.

This time Hailey let it go. She made a neutral sound and settled back into her book. She didn't really care, anyway. So everyone else was going crazy over the Jonas Brothers – so what? Yeah, their music was fun and the guys weren't bad looking, but it wasn't worth ruining her already somewhat shaky relationship with her dad for some boy band. Her dad had always said he wouldn't allow them or their music in the house. Fine, Hailey could deal with that. It certainly wouldn't ruin her life – in fact, she could hardly care less.

- - - - -

"Ugh, do they have to play this stuff in here?"

Hailey laughed at Jenna's over exaggeration and replaced the earrings on the rack. She and her best friend were at the mall, hanging out and doing some shopping before a movie. In their favorite accessories store, a song had just started that Jenna clearly didn't like. "Just ignore it," she said lightly, picking up another pair of earrings to examine more closely.

"Ignore it?" Jenna rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's like nails on a chalkboard – how can I ignore it?" She tugged on her bright purple shirt. "They should definitely play some better music in here."

"Your idea of 'better' is vastly different from mine, so I can't really agree with you there." Hailey grinned at her best friend, wondering again how on earth they had become friends in the first place and how they remained friends this long.

Hailey Brooks and Jenna Barnes had met each other in 2nd grade. Jenna had been the new girl at school and Hailey had been sympathetic. They had shared lunches the first day, and had been practically inseparable ever since. Strangely enough, they were almost exact opposites. Hailey was conservative in dress and taste in music but Jenna was loud in both – preferring clothes that stood out and hard rock music. Hailey learned to play the piano and Jenna learned the drums. They had totally different opinions and tastes in many things.

Despite their differences, the girls got along very well and had never had a serious argument. They had learned to respect each other's differences and appreciate them. Whenever they disagreed on something, they worked through it and didn't let it ruin their friendship.

"What do you think?" Hailey asked, holding up a pair of butterfly earrings she'd been admiring.

"Cute," Jenna shrugged one shoulder, "for you, but not me." Both girls grinned at each other and then Jenna grimaced. "Okay, I say, let's head to the theater. I don't think I can take any more of this…noise." She pointed to the speakers in the ceiling and covered her ears.

"So dramatic," Hailey teased, poking Jenna's shoulder. She put the earrings back on the rack and nodded toward the door. "Let's go. It's almost time for the movie, anyway."

"Aren't you getting those earrings?" Jenna asked, falling into step next to Hailey as they squeezed out of the door past a rather large woman who didn't seem to be inclined to move. Jenna stuck her tongue out at the woman's back.

Hailey shook her head. "Nah. I don't feel like fighting the crowd. And I don't need them."

"That's for sure!" Jenna's eyes were wide and she nodded her head hard, black and purple guitar earrings shaking wildly.

"Oh stop – like you don't have a zillion pairs of your own!" Hailey nudged Jenna with her shoulder and the girls continued on their way through the mall, laughing and joking on their way to the movie.

- - - - -

"No, no, no – that was too fast."

Kevin closed his eyes and counted to five. He thought about counting to ten, but then Nick started talking again.

"It needs to be more like…" Nick demonstrated on his own guitar what he wanted Kevin to do. Kevin watched, considering counting to one hundred.

Fortunately, Joe stepped in at that moment. "Why don't we take a break, guys. I need some water anyway." He raised his eyebrows at his brothers, who glanced at each other and then nodded. Joe put his tambourine on his head like a hat and wandered off stage, humming to himself.

Nick glanced over at Kevin as they handed their guitars to a couple of their rhodies. "I got bossy again, didn't I?" he asked in a low voice.

Despite Kevin's current mood and being slightly annoyed with Nick, he had to smile. "Just a little. I think we're all just ready for a break. We've been practicing all day, after all." He fell into step with Nick and they both followed Joe off stage.

"We're the great Jonas Brothers! We shouldn't need practice!" Joe told them. He waved his hand, scoffing at the idea of practice. "Let's run away."

"We really should practice for the show tomorrow," Nick balked.

"Ever the perfectionist." Joe rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and folded his arms. "C'mon, we're all practiced out for the day anyway. And we need to see the sights while we're here. I mean, tomorrow we'll be getting ready for the show and then the next two days we'll be in Disney!" He jumped up and down like a little kid for three seconds, then stood perfectly still like a mature adult. "So, anyway, like I was saying – we need to get out and have some fun while we have time."

Nick and Kevin were still laughing at Joe's antics. "Well, when you put it like that…" Nick grinned. "Why not – let's go."

All three excitedly ran into the bus to change their clothes. It was a rare thing to have enough time on tour to get out and have some fun. They were now determined to take full advantage of the opportunity while it lasted. They had passed a mall not too far away from this concert location and they decided to head there. They let a few people know where they were going – including Big Rob, of course, who would have to come with them.

"So, we should walk through the mall single file, walking like this," Joe demonstrated in the parking lot as they all walked toward the mall, "and singing the Oompa Loompa song."

"I think we'll be attracting enough attention as it is, don't you?" Kevin pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm just glad it's the middle of the day, so maybe there won't be that many people in there," Nick added as they stepped into the mall.

Joe glanced around and then made a face. "Hardly anyone here."

"You _want_ to be mobbed?" Nick asked.

Kevin laughed. "Come on, guys, I want to look at boots." He pointed at a nearby shoe store and led the way there. It was nice to just be able to chill for a while. He and his brothers wiled away some time at the mall and then decided to go see a movie when it was time for school to let out. They didn't want to give up their freedom just yet, and inside a dark theater it was less likely that they would be recognized.

But it didn't erase the possibility altogether, as they were soon to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hailey and Jenna had just pulled up in front of the movie theater. It was right by the mall, so it hadn't taken them long. Even so, they were glad to get out of the oppressive heat of springtime in Florida and inside the cool theater.

"I love coming in the afternoon," Jenna stated as they stepped into the queue. "There's practically no line."

Hailey followed closely behind Jenna. The girls walked through the whole queue, winding back and forth, instead of cutting under the ropes like everyone else did. It was something they'd done since they were kids, and somewhat of a tradition now. Finally they had to stop just behind a couple waiting to get their tickets. "Another good thing," Hailey commented, "is that there's almost zero chance of our movie being sold out."

"True." Jenna flipped her black hair out of her face and smiled at Hailey. "Maybe we'll even get the whole theater to ourselves!"

"Then we can make as much noise as we want."

"Can I _help_ you?" the voice of one of the people selling tickets broke into the girls' joking. They sent each other "we-got-in-trouble" looked and meekly walked over to the ticket window. The girl behind the glass looked like she must have been barely out of high school – probably about two years younger than Hailey and Jenna – and she looked utterly bored. She didn't even look up from the computer.

Hailey cleared her throat and smiled. "We need two tickets to the James Bond movie, please."

"What time." The girl spoke so blandly that it couldn't even be called a question.

Before Hailey could answer, Jenna interrupted. "Thirteen hundred hours." Jenna looked perfectly serious and Hailey had to fight hard to keep her own amusement from spilling over.

The girl selling tickets finally reacted, though. She blinked and looked up at Jenna with a confused expression on her face. "Um, excuse me?"

"One o'clock, please," Hailey spoke quickly, pushing Jenna aside. She was laughing now – it was no use even trying not to. "Two tickets for one o'clock."

"O…kay," the girl still seemed confused but sold Hailey and Jenna their tickets.

Jenna was nearly in hysterics by the time Hailey finished and left the counter. "Did you see her face? I thought she was going to…I dunno…she had no idea what I was talking about!" Jenna gasped through her laughter. "I should use military time all the time and confuse everyone around me. That would be hilarious!"

"Come on, Jenna," Hailey laughed along with her best friend and tugged her back toward the theater. "Let's go claim our seats and then get popcorn and candy."

Jenna was still grinning when they entered the theater where their movie would be playing and Hailey had no doubt she was plotting some more schemes in which to use military time. The grin faded from Jenna's face when they stepped into the theater and started up the steps. "Someone's in our seats," she said to Hailey, sounded almost offended.

"Sh, they'll hear you," Hailey told her. She glanced up. Sure enough, several people were sitting in the very middle of the very last row. Those were the seats and she and Jenna preferred and almost always got since they were so early to the theater. Hailey shrugged. "Oh well, we'll just have to sit somewhere else."

"Let's tell them to move." Jenna sulkily followed Hailey. "Those are our seats. I want to sit there," she mumbled.

Hailey laughed at Jenna again, and led the way to seats just a few rows in front of the other people in the theater. "It'll be okay, Jenna, I promise. How's this?" She pointed.

"Not as good as _our_ seats," Jenna grumped, but went to the center of the row and flopped into a seat.

"Great." Hailey pretended nothing was wrong and spoke just as cheerfully as ever. In two minutes, Jenna would be happy again, so it didn't matter. "You hold our seats and I'll go get popcorn and snacks."

"Fine." Although Hailey hadn't thought it possible, Jenna's scowl got deeper. "But they'd better stop playing this junk in here, or I'm going to leave."

Hailey paused to listen to the music playing in the theater. Connect Three again – it seemed the girls couldn't escape them today. "You're not going to leave, silly. Just listen to your iPod," Hailey told her best friend, with a wave of her hand. "I'll be right back." Shaking her head with a wry smile, she left the theater. She loved Jenna like a sister, but sometimes her mood swings got a little extreme. She was like a little kid – happy one second and angry the next. Hailey figured Jenna would be much more content when Hailey returned with the food and drinks. Enough time would have passed for her to be thinking of something else, and neither of the girls could be unhappy for long when junk food was around.

With these thoughts running through her mind, Hailey hurriedly paid for the popcorn, candy, and sodas she'd bought and headed back toward the theater. She was trying to decide how she was going to open the door once she got there. With a soda in each hand, a bucket of popcorn tucked under one arm, and candy under the other, Hailey figured it would be nearly impossible. When she reached the door, she stepped forward and looped one finger around the handle, hoping she'd be strong enough to open it that way.

The next thing Hailey knew, the bucket of popcorn had gone flying everywhere and half the soda had spilled onto someone standing in front of her. Apparently he had pushed open the door from inside the theater just as Hailey was trying to open it from the outside, and had thrown her completely off-balance. Now he was examining his shirt, which was covered in Coca-Cola.

Hailey's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. It wasn't all her fault, she knew, but if she'd been thinking, she would have realized the possibility of someone opening the door from inside. "I just – I wasn't expecting someone to open the door, and I had my hands full…" She trailed off when she realized the guy was laughing, and a smile came to her face as well as she looked around. There certainly was a mess here. She began to say something again, but froze with her mouth agape when the guy looked up at her.

"Hey, it's no problem," he said, an amused grin still on his face. "Actually, it's my fault, I should have looked through the little window before I opened the door. Can I buy you another popcorn and soda?" He raised an eyebrow when Hailey didn't answer right away. "Something wrong? Do I have popcorn in my hair?" He ran a hand through his brown curls.

Hailey realized she was staring and probably looked like a dead fish with her mouth hanging open like that. She cleared her throat and smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing, and tried to make a good recovery. "Sorry. Just didn't expect it to be you. No, no popcorn in your hair."

"Ah, I see." He nodded, the amused smile growing. "I'd still like to buy you some more soda and popcorn. It's the least I can do after making you spill all yours."

Hailey laughed. "Okay. I'm not one to turn down soda and popcorn."

"Good, a girl with some sense. Follow me, milady!" He bowed, laughing, and they headed back toward the concession area. While they were in line, he offered to hold one of the sodas, freeing up Hailey's right hand, then he extended his own right hand. "I'm Jason, by the way, in case you didn't know."

Hailey laughed again. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hailey." She shook his hand, hoping she wasn't acting too much like a giddy teeny bopper. She wasn't a Connect Three fan, but she did know who they were, and it wasn't every day you got to meet a celebrity. Speaking of his being a celebrity, where were his bodyguards? Hailey looked over his shoulder, half expecting there to be a secret service type of man standing not far away complete with black suit and dark glasses. No one who even halfway resembled that description was around so Hailey met Jason's eyes again and said, "This might sound stupid but…don't you have a bodyguard or something?"

"Oh, yeah, Big Rob stayed in the theater with my brothers. There aren't that many people around and I have my cell phone if I need him." Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "My brothers and I just needed a break from practicing, so we decided to go to the mall for a while and catch a movie while kids are still in school." They ordered and headed back to the theater together.

"Yeah, that was the same train of thought that my friend Jenna and I had," Hailey continued their earlier conversation. She grinned. "Except, I think it was for slightly different reasons." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Are you guys sitting all the way in the last row?"

Jason nodded, and reached out to open the door so Hailey could enter in front of him. "We thought we'd be less noticeable. Why?"

"That's where Jenna and I always sit. She wants to murder you." Hailey laughed.

"Well, you guys should come sit with us. We can slide down so you can have the middle seats – it's no big deal." Hailey started to protest, saying that's not what she meant, but Jason spoke over her. "Seriously, come sit with us. It'll be more fun that way."

Hailey finally gave in as they climbed the steps, wondering what Jenna would have to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, that was nothing short of a disaster."

Jenna didn't say anything in response to Hailey's comment as they slid into the car. She kept her face blank and reached for the radio to turn up the music.

"Jenna…" Hailey, lips pursed, turned the volume right back down again. "Why did you act like that?"

"Act like what?" Jenna huffed in a "what are you going on and on about" voice.

"You treated the guys like they were gum on the bottom of your shoe!" Hailey exclaimed, her frustration with her best friend finally spilling over.

Ever since she had introduced Jenna to Jason and dragged her to the back row for the movie, Jenna had been in a foul mood and had been quite rude to everyone, but especially Connect Three. The entire time Jenna had been sulking, complaining about the movie, and making it clear that she would rather be just about anywhere than this close to Connect Three. Hailey, who found that the guys were actually really down-to-earth, funny, and nice, was embarrassed by her friend's attitude and had tried to smooth things over, but it really hadn't gone so well.

Hailey shook her head and added, "I was so embarrassed, Jenna. They were being so nice and you were acting like you couldn't wait to get out of there."

"I _couldn't_," Jenna retorted. "It was killing me to be that close to those pop star boy band members." She made a sick face. "It just ruined my whole day, starting when they took our seats."

"Oh, Jenna," Hailey rolled her eyes, "they aren't _our_ seats. It's not like we own them or anything. Besides, they let us have them! I don't know what your problem is. It isn't like they were stuck up – actually, they were a lot of fun! Your attitude is the only thing that ruined your day."

"Let's just stop talking about it," Jenna replied, "because we aren't going to agree."

Neither said a word the whole way back home. Hailey hated fighting, but she wasn't one to back down when she was right, either. She couldn't help but wish that Jenna had at least been polite. Hailey had really liked Connect Three and couldn't figure out by Jenna didn't. But she decided to just leave it alone. It wasn't like they'd ever see the guys again, anyway. And, though Hailey had enjoyed her day, she was in a bad mood now and couldn't wait to get home.

- - - - -

Hailey's mood did not approve when she got home. Her dad was already there, sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. He looked up when she entered the house and watched her close the door and slip her shoes off.

"Hi, Dad," she said and managed a smile, which quickly vanished when he spoke.

"Where were you?"

"I was…out with Jenna. We went to see the new James Bond movie," she replied. "I told you last night at dinner that I'd be gone all day."

"I thought you'd be home in time for dinner." Her dad spoke quietly, but Hailey could tell he wasn't pleased. Normally on Wednesdays, one of Hailey's days off, she had dinner waiting when her dad got home so they could eat together.

Hailey shook her head with a slight frown. "No, the movie didn't get over in time. I wasn't sure what time I would get home." Her dad didn't say anything, so Hailey added, "I can fix you something now if you want? I'm not really hungry…"

"No. I had a sandwich." Her dad returned his gaze to the newspaper and quite obviously Hailey was dismissed. She stood staring at her dad in silence for a few seconds before shaking her head and heading down the hall to her room.

Hailey barely refrained from slamming the door before she plopped onto her bed. A day that had started out great, was ending very badly. At this point she just wanted today to be over and tomorrow to get here already. Hailey loved her dad, but the two of them had a very shaky relationship and didn't always get along very well. Her dad just had a certain way he expected life to go while Hailey was more easy-going and free-spirited. It had been like this ever since Hailey was young and her mother had died of cancer.

Sighing, Hailey got up and flipped on her iPod docking station to the FM radio. She listened absentmindedly as she cleaned up her room a little bit. A Connect Three song came on and she turned it up a little louder with a smile, wishing she could actually be friends with them, rather than a non-fan who had had a chance run-in at the movie theater.

- - - - -

"I wonder if she's here."

"Who?"

Jason turned around to see Joe standing behind him, running his fingers through his hair to make it look just right. He hadn't realized he'd been speaking out loud, but apparently he had if Joe had overheard him. He shrugged and tried to think of a cover. "Oh, no one." He felt like kicking himself. _Smooth, Jason, real smooth._

"I'm not an idiot, Jason," Joe told him pointedly, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's completely up to you, even though Nick and I know exactly who you're talking about, but you still don't have to tell us because it's your business, not ours –"

During this rant, Nick had walked up and put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Joe!"

"What?" Joe blinked.

"We get it." Nick laughed. "You can stop now."

"Well, it's true," Joe pretended to whine.

Pretending he was speaking to a little kid, Nick explained slowly, "Just because it's true doesn't mean you need to ramble on and on about it."

"Guys!" Jason finally interrupted. "I'm still here." He gave them a pointed look and folded his arms. "Can you please explain to me what you are talking about?"

"Actually, we're trying to explain to you what _you_ are talking about," Joe was the one explaining slowly and clearly now.

Jason gave his brothers a puzzled look and glanced around, trying to see if he could get a hint what was going on. "Sorry?"

Joe and Nick both sighed simultaneously, almost as though they had rehearsed it. They glanced at each other, then looked back at Jason.

"Look, guys, enough. Just tell me what you think you know. It's almost time for us to get out there." Jason pointed toward the stage. He was vaguely hoping he would be able to distract his brothers, but in the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't.

Joe and Nick looked at each other again and said in unison, "Hailey."

Jason kept a straight face and didn't say anything, waiting for them to continue.

"You've been talking about her ever since we met her yesterday," Joe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and you must have asked us about ten time if we thought she'd be here tonight," Nick added, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Jason laughed a little and shook his head. "Guys, you've got the wrong idea. I just thought she was cool because she didn't freak out about it being us. She was funny and cool to hang out with, and she wasn't a crazy fan girl."

"Uh-huh." Joe was obviously still skeptical.

"I'm serious, Joe." Jason's expression did turn serious and after a couple seconds, Joe and Nick finally seemed to believe him and dropped their teasing.

"Her friend was something else, though, wasn't she?" Joe commented.

"Yeah, she seemed to hate us." Nick reached for his guitar.

Jason's eyes widened and he puffed out his cheeks. "Oh, yeah. I'm used to crazed fan girls, but not crazed hater girls."

The guys got lined up and ready to go out on stage and Joe shook his head again. "She really was something else."


End file.
